Reflections
by mrsscottwood
Summary: Story takes place just a month before the Harts are to become parents.


Reflections

By: Trish

This story talks place just a month before the Harts have their child. I'm not sure if I'll continue the story line but I hope you enjoy the interaction between Jonathan and Jennifer. They have something special I hope you can read it on the page. Enjoy!

Sitting here at my desk looking out at the estate grounds makes me wonder what I have done to deserve such a wonderful life. I have been so fortunate in so many ways and yet I have missed out on so many things while growing up. Oh sure my adult life has been more than fulfilled as I've spent so many years with my wonderful husband. We have had some very interesting adventures over the years and it seems as though our lives are finally settling down. Maybe I phrased that wrong… our lives will soon be shared with a child. I'm excited and scared to death at the same time I'm forty-five years old and about to give birth. We are about to give birth I make sure to say we because I've already told him he in no way shape or form is to leave my side while we together bring our son or daughter into this world. That's another surprise, neither of us wanted to know the baby's gender, we want to be surprised.

I don't think I have ever been so scared in all my life. I'm not sure if I'm cut out to be a mother but I know if I stumble along the way Jonathan will be there to pick me up. He has been so good to me over the past months and I know I haven't been the easiest person to live with. I am moody, one minute I'm laughing and the next I'm crying, it's hormonal I know but it doesn't make me feel any better. I love him so much and I don't want to hurt him.

She shifted in her seat and not getting comfortable she stood up rubbing her belly trying to settle the movement in her tummy. Walking to the bathroom she twisted her hair up and grabbed a clip from the counter putting her hair up. She had decided to take a walk out back and enjoy the fresh air.

She started down the path and in doing so she passed the piles of lumber her husband had bought to build their child a play house. She chuckled to herself wondering how long it would take him to breakdown and call in some recruits to help build it. The flowers were in full bloom and she stopped to carefully pick one of the Jennifer Hart roses that Max had tended over the years. She smiled smelling the fragrance. Oh how she missed Max he would have loved their child. She'd been thinking about names Maxwell was one, even Maxine, Charles, Jonathan… Maxwell Jonathan had a nice ring to it for a boy the girls names was very troublesome but Jenevieve was number one on her list, she wondered what Jonathan would think of that name. She walked to the very back of the property to enjoy the view.

Jonathan slowly drove up to the house he had so much on his mind. His beautiful, gorgeous sexy wife was never far from his thoughts. Lately she haunted him constantly he couldn't seem to get enough for her and he loved her more every day, he craved her body more now than ever. Her curves, he shook his head, down boy you're acting like a teenager. He'd been hounding her lately and he wasn't all that pleased with his behavior. He decided to take a walk to clear his head before he went in the house to see her.

He stopped at the play equipment and told himself he needed to get moving on this project. He'd put in the corner studs and they had set now he needed to start the base, he'd work on it later. Realistically he had over a year to finish it and Jennifer had already begun to tease him that it would take him that long. He took off his suit jacket and tossed it over his shoulder as he walked down the path. His thoughts drifting back to his wife and the life inside her. He couldn't get enough of her; he could watch the baby move inside her for hours. It amazed him, she amazed him. Those curves… Jesus Jonathan get a hold of yourself… He spoke those words out loud and moved down the path as he did he opened the top few buttons of his shirt.

Jonathan Hart was going to be a Daddy to a little boy or girl… that thought still amazed him. He loved kids and thought that together he and Jennifer would make fine parents. He knew she had some doubts but he'd seen her with children over the years and she was wonderful with kids she just needed to give herself some time. He couldn't wait to meet their son or daughter but the thought of watching his wife go through the pain of childbirth scared him to death. Together they had gone through the childbirth classes and Jennifer seemed cool as a cucumber while he felt sick to his stomach at the pain his wife would have to go through.

Then he stopped in his tracks, there she lay under the tree on arm covering her eyes and the other hand rubbed circles over her belly and the desire to have her at that very instant had a soft moan escape his lips. He had to look away from her and count to ten. She had no right to affect him this way, not after all the years they had spent together, not after all the times they had made love she was killing him… She was the best part of him and if he had the tiniest bit of control he would walk to her and sit with her but he didn't trust himself. He had already seen how he'd undress her and how he'd take her… Christ… the one word left his lips as he turned and walked away from her.

She could see him and she wondered just what he was thinking and was hurt when he turned away. She sat up watching him move down the path. Rubbing her belly she spoke, "I wonder what has gotten into your daddy? He looked upset." She stood now the warm breeze flowing over her warm skin. She opened the top buttons of her dress fanning the material out to cool herself. "I say we go and see just what is bothering your daddy." She started walking towards the house.

He tossed his jacket in the chair and walked straight to the bar. He poured himself a drink downed the contents and refilled the glass. He turned put both hands on the back of the bar at let out a growl then pounded his fists on the counter.

She hadn't made a noise as she walked in she stood in shock then worried for him she walked up behind him and placed her hands around him and felt his body tense. "Jonathan, darling what is it?"

He could feel their child move inside her then he moved away from her not bothering to look at her. "Nothing." He said the one word softly.

She didn't back away from him like he wanted she walked to him put her hand on his arm and moved so she could look him in the eyes. Her shocked look came from the anger she could see in his eyes. "Jonathan…" Her hand moved up and touched his cheek and the anger left his eyes immediately. "Talk to me." She watched his eyes.

His eyes moved down her body and back up to where the buttons opened to him. He licked his lips.

"Jonathan."

He shut his eyes and turned away. "You are killing me Lady!"

She smiled at his back knowing just what the problem was. "Why am I killing you?" Her voice soft.

He picked up the drink and she stopped its motion to his lips. "You don't need this." She took the glass from his hand. "You need this." She moved his hand to her breast. "I need this."

"Why do I want you so much? You are so beautiful; I never thought you could get more beautiful. Listen to me I sound like an idiot."

"No you don't. You flatter me Jonathan."

"You have no idea how sexy you are." His lips softly touched hers, tasted her. "I want you."

She nibbled his bottom lip, "Then take me."

"Not here, not like this." He trailed kissed down her neck.

"Why not? It's not like we haven't done things like this before." She started to unbutton his shirt.

"How are you going to handle me when we have a child in the house?" He nibbled her ear lobe.

"We'll figure something out. You Jonathan are always and forever my heart. Nothing will change the way I feel for you. I love you so much."

"I love you Jennifer." His hands moved down her body.

Later she stood at the kitchen sink sipping water wearing only his work shirt that stretched over her belly. She would make room in her heart for a child, her lover's child and they would be a family. She wouldn't fail at motherhood not if she had Jonathan by her side.

The end.


End file.
